The following disclosure relates to an image display apparatus configured to take an image representing a view outside a vehicle and display the taken image on a display.
There is known an image display apparatus installed in a vehicle and including: a camera configured to take images representing lateral sides and a rear side of the vehicle; and a display configured to display an image taken by the camera, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-220011), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-083613), Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-148618), and Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-040113).